


Underneath Beds you find Curious Things

by Mamajo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Random stuff that made me giggle, Silly, butchering of the English language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about unicorns is that they like shiny things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Beds you find Curious Things

The first time he sees it, it's just a flicker in the corner of his eye. Purple with a hint of silver. He does a double take and sees ... nothing.  
„Huh.“  
Jared shakes his head and moves back to the dresser to put the newly washed socks away.

It's nearly four days later, that he sees it again. Purple with just the tiniest hint of silver following behind. This time he turns fully around and steps toward the bed. Jared could have sworn there was something vanishing underneath it. He crouches down to take a peek. Some dust and the carpet stare back. After a penetrating look he gets up again, shakes his head, swears he will get more than five hours of sleep tonight and finishes folding the laundry.

The third time it happens, Jared is sure, he saw the thing run toward the headboard. He almost stumbles on his way to the bed, his turn from the dresser making him trip over his own feet. In seconds he is laying on his stomach, head as far underneath the bed as it will go, and is searching every centimeter of the floor he can reach.

15 minutes later, he still hasn't given up. Jensen finds him with his butt sticking up in the air, cursing and mumbling to himself.

„Jay? What are you doing? Dinner's getting cold.“

Jared bumbs his head on the way out, winces and looks up at his co-star.

„Jensen, there is someone freeloading under our bed.“

As proof, he dumps six strings of different colors, a handfull of rice crispies, two buttons (that look like the ones missing from Jared's favourite shirt, thank you), a needle, a cork, some shreds from a newspaper and a lone sock (that has been missing for a week now) on the floor in front of Jensen's feet.

Jensen quircks his left eyebrow. „ And you deduced this from a handfull of junk?“ 

Jared nods solemly. Then he holds up a cap. It's purple, has tiny silver streamers hanging from the end and is about two centimeters in diameter. „There is definitly something living down there.“

Jensen quircks the other eyebrow (to show that he can), and smirks. „Didn't know you were the sewing type, Jare. But isn't that a bit small for us? At least your other projects fit. Barely.“ 

Jared scowls. So what if his knitting is a bit crooked sometimes. At least he can knit and never has to go without a hat or scarve in the winter. The bloody wanker should be gratefull that he has such a loving boyfriend who thinks of him and is willing to make him stuff. For free, he might add. Some of the better wool doesn't come cheap, you know.

„I didn't make this! There is a loose floorboard running along the wall. And it smells like candy apples.“

Right as he finishes speaking, someone clears his throat behind him. „'Scuse me, could I have my hat back?“

The voice is squeaky and sounds like it comes from a great distance. It lilts in an Irish accent. Jared freezes. He is still looking up at Jensen, so he witnesses his reaction firsthand. The expression 'bug eyed' comes to mind. Slowly he turns his head and looks down. 

In front of him stands a... Ha. Of course.

Just to be sure it isn't a hallucination, he turns back around to watch Jensen's open mouthed stare for a minute, before he looks again.

There is a unicorn standing in his bedroom. To be fair, it's kind of tiny and rainbow colored and sheds glitter like crazy on his carpet. But... Still. Unicorn.

„Huh.“

The unicorn taps his hoof impatiently. „My hat?“

Jared watches as his left hand lifts up and puts the purple cap down in front of the (Ha!) unicorn. The tiny creature sits down on his haunches, takes the cap with his frontlegs (front hooves?) and puts it on his head.

„Thank you.“

It gets up, nods and trods back under the bed. Silence.

The sound of Jensen's backside hitting the ground is loud. Jareds's head whips around to make sure his boyfrind hasn't hurt himself and stares into wide blown green. They watch each other swallow a few times. 

Jared is the first to start laughing.

After that they don't talk about it. It was just too surreal a story to rehash. And if one, or the other leaves bits of cookies and colorfull fabrics and wool laying by the bed, they don't mention the glitter that's left behind on their house scuffs in the morning.


End file.
